creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Discord
August 14th, 2013 My name is Agent Swan of the CDC, and the following is a brief record of events. The purpose of this record is to document the details of my case. On August 14th, 2013, miners in Saudi Arabia discovered a cave in which they believed only contained an ancient layer of dust over gold. It wasn't surprising that the greed of a mining company would drive the bosses to order the employees to dig deeper. One employee fell through a thin layer of stone and nearly died. Out of fear, the man began threatening lawsuits if the dig wasn't shut down. Fearful of further injury to staff, and already believing the gold to be depleted, the executives shut down the site. The man soon began acting unusually, obsessing over worms, being immature, and sometimes muttering to himself in public. People around him attributed his behavior to the fall and his near-death experience. October 20th, 2013 All of Saudi Arabia and many thousands in other countries have begun behaving the same way. Could it be there is something happening here? In other news, a rare parasite was found infecting an elderly woman in China who was admitted to the hospital after sustaining a gunshot wound during a robbery. We've been assigned to analyze the parasite and learn if it's dangerous or not. November 15th, 2013 It seems the parasite may have been the cause of the new influx of weird behavior and has infected at least ten percent of the population. No reported cases of the parasite have been documented in the western world yet. A colleague of mine had been previously joking just days before that we should give the parasite an official name and call it the Discord Worm because of the random and disorganized behavior it causes. My boss just ordered me to have my team start working on a drug to kill the parasite. December 25th, 2013 My wife and I just decided not to have children. We don't think we could after what we just saw. We're waiting for the police to take our statements before we go home. January 10th, 2014 The airline companies must be celebrating. There's recently been a boom in random vacations around the world. Still no reported cases of the parasite in the west. What's odd though is that there was recently a cult found in Arizona worshiping a deity they called Discord. May 5th, 2014 It's easy to tell that we need this drug more than ever now. There was a surge in popularity in collecting earth worms as a hobby. This may be an effect of the parasite, but we can't be sure yet. July 30th, 2014 My wife and I decided to go visit New Zealand on a suggestion of hers. We took our vacation kit provided to us by the new airline regulators. Now that the parasite has found its way to every country, the world is doing what they can to keep functioning normally without getting more infected. September 12th, 2014 The Discord parasite has been working hard to keep spreading to infect healthy individuals. I'm gonna go listen to some music and enjoy this wonderful feeling I'm having right now. October 9th, 2014 My earthworm collection is looking pretty good, I named each and every one of them and memorized the entire map of the world and the types of worms that live in different places... Heh.. My wife has boobies... Heheh... Boobs.. October 10th, 2014 All glory to Discord! On October 10th, 2014, the human race surrendered itself to the parasite known as Discord. The species began breeding humans like cattle to provide more vessels for their young and laid their eggs in the corpses of the dead. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science